Finding Two Souls
by Burgerlicious
Summary: "Mnnnnnnnnnnnn " "Tsubaki..." "Black Star, please...it feels so nice." "Yeah, I know." "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm " What's going on here? Read to find out. I WARN YOU: THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS MOVE SLOWLY. THIS PART HAPPENS AT CHAPTER 5! Bare it please! Thank You!
1. Blunt Child

**_Finding Two Souls_**

**_Part one:_**

Maka and Soul were walking to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment on a crisp, autumn, Thursday morning because they had plans to go out for breakfast with them. They reached the apartment plaza and walked into the main office. While entering the door, a "ting-a-ling" sound from the bell alerted everyone in it of their presence. Looks were shot their way.

As they made their way to the receptionist, Soul could just make out the almost inaudible voice of a little child.

The said child walked up to Soul. She had long strawberry-blonde hair and could not be much older than five. As the little girl perused Soul's facial features, she inquired, "what's wrong with your eyes, mister? And what's with your teeth! Ouch, they must hurt. They look razor sharp. Are you a weirdo?"

Soul gave a gasp as he looked down at this rosy-cheeked girl.

"Now, honey," said the mother as she walked over to where her child was interrogating Soul. "That's mean, you are being very churlish! Apologize to this handsome young man, right now!"

Maka couldn't help but to let a little chuckle escape from her mouth.

"NO!" shouted the little girl. "I won't apologize! I am just asking questions!"

"Apologize!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, !"

Soul's only reaction was to stand stoic, watching as the mother and daughter bicker.

"Urg, you really need to learn some respect young lady! No tea parties for the rest of the month. And no stuffed animals when you sleep, either!"

"!" Lamented the little girl.

"I am so sorry for my daughter, young man. I hope that you can forgive her."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Thank you, well, goodbye." Soul watched as she started to drag the screaming little girl through the hall and out the doors.

Maka walked over to Soul, who was now standing in place, not knowing what to make out of the situation that had just occurred.

"Is everything alright, Soul?" Maka asked quizzically.

Soul, with a half stricken look, replied in a disheartened voice, "Yeah, It was just another person who was curious about my facial attributes."

"Ah." Maka knew that Soul had once had a soft-spot about that subject, but thought he had gotten over it. Maybe, he still hadn't.

"Come on Soul, let's go find Tsubaki and Black Star, okay?" Maka asked, trying to get Soul's mind off of what had just occurred.

"Alright, Maka, let's go."


	2. The Receptionist

Maka and Soul began to walk over to the receptionist. She had short curly, brunette hair that fell in place on her shoulders. She was kind of on the chubby side, and was also wearing a fleece shawl around her neck.

As they made their way closer to the woman, Soul could hear her humming a rather cheerful tune.

"Excuse me, miss?" Maka asked as the receptionist's humming came to an abrupt halt.

"Why, hello, young lady! What can I do you for today?" she asked as she picked up her pen from her holder and began to click it.

"I was wondering if you could tell us the floor and room number of two people residing here?"

"Which two people are you speaking of?" she asked as the clicking of her pen grew faster.

Maka started, "Well, we're looking for a-"

"A loud mouth, spiky haired, egotistical boy, and a shy, curvaceous, long-brown haired girl that gets pushed around by him." interrupted Soul.

"Soul!" hissed Maka as she shot a piercing glance his way.

Soul glared back at Maka."Well, you know it's true in both ways!" Then he gave her a smug smirk.

"Wha-what does that mean? Maka asked in a half startled, half irritated voice.

"What do you think it means?" huffed Soul as he began to lean against the receptionist's desk.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking you!" Maka yelled in response to Soul's inquiry.

"Ugh, fine" Soul gently pushed himself away from the desk as he started to answer Maka. "Tsubaki lets Black Star walk all over her for one." Soul stopped to take a breath. "Secondly, Tsubaki is a weapon, so she literally gets "thrown" around by Black Star."

"Oh, so that's what you meant!" Maka said as she gave Soul a stern smile.

At the same time as this was happening, the receptionist was staring at them all the while, wondering, why her, of all people, had to experience two commotions in the office caused by the same two people before it was it was even 9:30.

"Um, if you two are finished with your little quarrel, could you please tell me who you're looking for?"

"Oh, miss, I am so very sorry, please forgive us!" Maka pleaded.

"Ho, ho, ho, why certainly, young miss!" she said as she smiled at Maka brightly.


	3. Fun Black Mailing

"We are looking for a boy named Black Star and a girl named Tsubaki."

"Alright, hang on for a minute." said the receptionist as she began to type the two names into the tenement directory on the office computer.

"Okay, so, a Mr. Black Star and Ms. Tsubaki is who you are looking for, correct?" looking up from the computer as she asked Maka.

"Yes, those are the two we are looking for." replied Maka hoping that now they could finally meet up with Black Star and Tsubaki for breakfast, like they had originally planned.

"Hmm...let's see now..." The receptionist glanced back at the screen of the computer and then back to Maka before saying, "The two you are looking for are on floor B in room 7." Then, just to clarify what she was saying, she said, "They're living in B7, sweetie." she sang in an up-lifting tune.

"Thank you so much, ma'am!" Maka sprung around from the desk and made her way hurriedly over to Soul.

When Maka reached Soul, she said, "Come on, Soul, let's go get them so we can finally go eat breakfast, I'm starving!

Soul looked at Maka with a smile of intrigue. "Well now, it is better for you to starve, that way you can keep your slim figure." he said as he let a warm chuckle escape his lips.

"W-what?" Maka was overcome by a blush that was as red as a solar flare that had burst out from the sun. "...Soul..." the bright blush that had previously illuminated her face, now turned into a dark glare, directed solely at Soul.

"Oh, crap!" Soul knew what was coming next.

Maka grabbed a new addition, 2000 paged dictionary that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere, and started to utter a long, drawn out phrase. "Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Soul guarded his head with his arms crossed over in a blocking position.

"Choooooooooooooooooooooooop!" Maka flung the book onto Soul's skull with a gale force that sent him tumbling to his knees, and shortly thereafter, to the hard-wood floor.

"O-ow, I'm sorry, my lovely, sweet, dearest Maka." Soul looked up to his now furiated meister, hoping for forgiveness. "That was so un-cool of me."

"Humph!" Maka bent down to his level. "I will forgive you if, and only if, when we go to get breakfast, I can tell the workers that it is your birthday!" A devilish grin began to show itself as it spread across the meister's face.

"You wouldn't dare" Soul screeched as he started to remove himself from the hard-wood surface.

"Oh, but I would." Her devilish smile grew even wider.


	4. Falling

"Hmph", snorted Soul as he grimaced, "fine."

Maka giggled, "You have my forgiveness." She turned to give Soul hurried hand gestures. "Come on, Soul, let's go, we have kept them waiting long enough."

Soul scowled, "I'm comin, I'm comin! Ugh, I can't believe that she is so excited just to go out to breakfast." He mumbled as he followed Maka as she sprinted excitedly and enterprisingly out of the office door.

On the outside, the tenements stretched around as a square, the balconies on both sides could be seen from the opposite sides. There were long, rectangular windows in the front, which had long, beige curtains that hang from the inside sill of the window. The doors had white frames whose paint was chipping, leaving behind speckled spots of the many variations of browns. And that was what Maka and Soul could see, just on the outside of the apartments.

Just then, a small child came running around the corner towards the very spot Maka and Soul were standing. This said child crashed into Maka.

"Ouch!" Maka wailed as she began to fall backwards.

"M-Maka!" Soul began to lunge forward to catch her.

"Ah-" Maka gasped as she realized that the child was also falling with her. At the very instant she noticed this fact, she wrapped the child's head and body with hers, as to protect it from receiving any wounds.

"Uuuuu..." cried the child as he felt Maka's tight embrace engulf him in her arms.

Just as Maka and the child were about to hit the cold, paved ground-

"Erg!"

Maka, not feeling the sensation of hitting cold, hard earth, slowly opened her eyes. "N-nnn?" She looked at the little boy, still in a tight hold in her arms, and saw that he was crying.

"Hey now," Maka said as she began to loosen her grip on the boy, "what's wrong? You're safe now." Even after asking this, she could still hear the little boy's whimpering, even though it was muffled due to him being buried in her chest.

"Th-thank you, miss" mumbled the boy as he began to separate himself from Maka.

"Sure~" Maka sang as he began to stand up.

"Hey!"

"Hnn?" Maka looked around to see to see who it was that was shouting, and realized that Soul had disappeared. "Hmph" Maka pouted as the boy was still trying to remove himself from her lap. " That is so like him, to magically vanish when I really need him.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" asked in an irritated voice. "This is getting really uncomfortable." Maka looked down with surprise.

"Hah! Soul, w-when did you?" she said as started to stand up.

After Maka got up from him, he also rose from the ground. "When I saw you fall, I just..." he fell silent.

Maka turned her attention back to the boy, disregarding Soul's suddenly dropped reply. "Are you alright, honey?" Maka asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-yes, mam, I'm fine, thank you." The boy looked up to Maka, now wiping away the tears that had continued to redden his face.

At that moment, two other children ran up to him. "Sho!" a little girl yelled in anger, "you were SUPPOSED to come straight back to the room after getting the ice!" The other little boy stood stagnant, silently watching, giving a reassuring look to Sho.

"Oh, that's right. The ice!" The little boy ran off.

"Dang it!" shouted the girl. "Sho...SHO!" the girl ran off as well with the other boy, trying to catch up to Sho.

"That sure was weird." Maka said as she and Soul watched the kids run off into the distance.

When they finally disappeared from view, Soul turned to Maka. "Maka."

"Hmmm? What is it, Soul?" she asked, giving him a half-hearted smile.

He moved in closer to her, his body just nearly brushing into hers. A slight blush had spread onto her face, which Soul had noticed. Looking deeply into her eyes, her blush reddened even further.

"Maka, are" he paused. "Are you alright?" he looked at her with grave concern.

"S-soul" she stepped in closer and hugged him. "Heheh, I'm fine."

Now Soul was the one was the one who was blushing. They stood there hugging each other in an awkward silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Maka."

"Hmmm?"

"...Let go."

"HAH!"

Maka quickly let go as her blush deepened to the darkest color of red possible.

"Alright, I think enough fooling around has been accomplished. Please, let's just go get Black Star and Tsubaki." Soul huffed as he continued to look at Maka.

"Yeah, you're right, this is getting annoying." Maka agreed in unison with Soul's testimony.


	5. Mnnnnnnn Just a Little Longer

2 hours earlier, at Black Star and Tsubaki's shared apartment:

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Mhhhhnnnnn?" Tsubaki, still sleepy, pulled the warm covers closer to her body and burrowed her head into her soft, comfy pillow.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Unnnnnnnhhhhhhhh, five more minutes." She winced and pulled the sheets even tighter to her body and covered her ears with her pillow. "mnnnnnnnnnnnn."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-* *Click*

Tsubaki then felt swift, cool air surrounding her body, making her shiver. "Wh-what?" She looked up to see her blue haired meister standing beside her bed, holding the sheets in his hands.

Black Star looked at Tsubaki lying in her bed. "Tsubaki, time to get up" he said, in a low, soft voice. He placed the covers on the foot of the bed as he said this.

Tsubaki reached for the sheets and began to repeat, "Five more minutes." As she was pulling the sheets back onto her body, Black Star reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up so now she was now sitting up on the bed.

As he was watching his sleepy partner try to recover from her dream world state, he noticed the covers slowly slipping down her chest "T-tsubaki..." A rosy blush came upon his face. "Wake up, come on, did you forget what we had planned for the day?" He placed his hand on her slender shoulder.

Tsubaki quickly opened her eyes. "B-Black Star? What are you-?" She looked to her side and noted that he had his hand on her shoulder. "What time is it?" She looked at the clock on her head-dress. "Oh no!" Tsubaki literally sprang out of her bed and ran towards the bathroom.

"I can't believe she wears THAT to sleep in." Black Star chuckled to himself as he watched Tsubaki from behind, quickly sprinting to go take a shower.

Just as Tsubaki was turning to go into the entry of the bathroom, she stubbed her toe on the door. "Owowowowow!" She continued to half walk, half limp to the bathroom sink. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, dang it." sobbing and quietly cursing under her breath.

She limped painfully over to the tub. "Maybe dowsing my foot in water will help?" She turned the hot water knob. "Oh well, I was going to take a bath anyway." The water spilled from the faucet, filling up the tub with comfortable lukewarm water. "Ah, perfect~" she sang as she began to undress herself. Tsubaki gasped.

Black Star looked at the covers now laying deserted on the bed. "I guess there is no use for it..." He sprawled himself on the bed and wrapped the covers around him. "Heheh, smells like Tsubaki." He soon fell asleep, listening to the lulling sound of the rushing water that was being drawn for Tsubaki's bath.

"Did he see me like this?" Tsubaki thought as she took a glance at her attire. She was wearing a pink tank top and short baby blue shorts. She looked into the mirror above the sink. "These shorts...they barely go below my thigh..." A blush crept its way onto her face. "He...saw me. Heehee~" She again started to undress herself, taking off the shorts and then her top. She slinked her way over to the bathtub, placing her fingers into the water to test its warmth. "Ah, I guess this is good." She stepped into the warm water, sloshing it as it rose up her body.

"Hummmmmmmmm~Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Tsubaki started to hum a catching little tune, that brought a smile to her face. Then, as if to follow her humming, she began to sing. "Lalalaaaaaaa~ladedumanum~Lalaaaaaaaaaa~Oh la la~"

The sound of Tsubaki's singing reached into the room where Black Star had been sleeping in her bed. "Mnnnnnn, that sound is so pretty, what is it?" he said still half-sleeping. A smile came to his face as he hugged one of the stuffed animals Tsubaki had lying on her bed.

As tsubaki was lathering her hair with shampoo, she continued to sing. "Lulaleehaaaaaaaaaahhhh~Laa-ahlaaaaaa~" she rinsed out her hair and picked up the soap bar sitting in the little dish which occupied a corner of the tub. When she grasped it in her palm, it slipped out and made a "plop" noise when it broke the surface of the water, drifting down to the bottom, sliding against Tsubaki's leg as it fell. "Urgh, why does that always happen?" She reached to the bottom, trying to pick up the slippery soap. "Ah, there we go." Tsubaki held the soap firmly in her hands, and rubbed it against her features, bubbles forming everywhere, and a fragrant smell filling the room. After bubbling up her body, she sank under, submerging herself under the now soapy water.

"I guess now I should get out, I still have to do some things before Maka and Soul come to pick us up." Tsubaki removed the plug from the tub, watching the water form a little, mini, underwater tornado as the water was being sucked into the drain. She stepped out, and grabbed the dry, red towels, wrapping them securely around her curvaceous body, and the other to contain her hair.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Tsubaki peered over to the counter. "Darn it, so I did forget to bring a change of clothes." Then another thought came to her mind. "Black Star, he didn't walk in on me. N-not that that was something I was looking forward to, or anything like that! But...I wonder, what could he be doing?"

Tsubaki walked out of the bathroom and headed into her and Black Star's bedroom, where she saw him sitting upright on the bed. He turned his head her way, a cocky grin, widening across his face. He stood up from the bed, and started to leisurely strut his way over towards Tsubaki.

"Hey, Tsubaki." his grin widening even further.

Tsubaki blushed. "B-Black Star, please, I don't have time for this."

"Eh? Why not?" he pouted. He leaned over her, staring at her as if in a wonderful trance.

Tsubaki averted her eyes from his resolute, blue-green ones. "I-I-" she was blushing so furiously that she had started to stutter. "I n-need to get...d-dressed."

"Tsubaki...you know, I really like it when you sing. It makes me feel like, how do I put it? Hmmm...I guess you could say that I don't feel alone when I hear your singing."

The blush on Tsubaki's face grew to an even darker shade of red. "You heard me singing?" she once again made contact with Black Star's eyes.

He smirked. "Yes."

"Then, you were?" at the same time she said this, she thought " No way, he could not have possibly...could he?"

"Heh, yeah, I was st-"


	6. Gift

"-anding just outside the bathroom door." he chuckled looking at his still wet, startled partner.

Tsubaki looked into his eyes shyly. "You, you really think my voice sounds pretty?" she asked timidly.

He leaned in closer to her, pressing her up against the wall, leaving no chance for Tsubaki to evade him. "Yes, yes I do." His smile grew more deviant as his eyes narrowed.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki knew what her meister was planning. She thought to herself, "I know. I know what he wants to do. I mean, I am only wearing a towel and he has me pressed up a wall, this towel being the only thing seperating me from him. I guess I don't have a choice." She slowly started to unravel the towel that she had wrapped around her, the only barrier between her and her well, predicament. This of course, beakoned for Black Star's attention.

"Wo wo wo!" Black Star quickly turned around, covering his eyes. "Tsubaki! What in world are you doing!" he shrilled, still with his eyes covered and turned away from Tsubaki, his cheeks red.

Tsubaki did not expect his reaction. "Wh-what? Hah!" Noticing that her towel was just barely covering her, she quickly snatched it and frantically held it in front of her, the towel being long enough that no inappropriate part of her body was showing. The now reddened faced weapon fell silent as she looked down at the carpeted floor.

The spiky blue haired meister turned around to face her, a "sorry" look on his face. "Tsubaki...I hope you didn't think that I was trying to...you know...scare you." He walked towards the door that lead out into the hallway before he turned around to look at Tsubaki. "I'm sorry." He left without saying a single word more, shutting the sliding door behind him.

After Black Star shut the door, Tsubaki fell to her knees. "I can't believe that he didn't try anything. I really thought...he looked like...but he..." Tsubaki shook the thought from her head, she couldn't bear to think about it for the time being. "Alright, I need to get dressed." She walked over to her dresser, feeling the carpet between her toes with each new step she took. "Hmmmm...I wonder what I should pick out to wear today?" she took out some frilly shirts, a couple pair of pants, and a few short shorts and skirts. Tsubaki swapped combination with combination, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the day.

She noticed something sitting on top of her jewelry box that rested on the dresser. "What's this?" It was a sticky note that had the unmistakable handwriting of her egotistical partner. It was sloppy and looked like that it had been rushed. She read the note out loud, "Tsubaki, check the inside of your side of the closet." She stuck the note onto the post of her lamp. Then she turned towards her closet, wondering what Black Star had put in it. She walked over to it and opened it, gasping at what she saw. "No way..."

Inside the closet, on the hook, was the cutest top she had ever seen. It wasn't low cut, but it did have a slight v shape to it. I was a pale pink and the sleeves came down to the elbows, while the length of the shirt appeared to be just right for Tsubaki's height. On another hook, she saw a pair of capries, beige in color and pockets along the sides. She noticed a pair of dressy type shoes laying on the floor.

"Where did this all come from? I surely didn't buy these clothes." Tsubaki picked up the shirt when something rubbed up against her. "Hmmm..." Another sticky note was attached to the collar of the shirt. The note read, "For you. Wear it today when we go out." Tsubaki stood, staring at the note.

Thoughts began to roll through her head. "He planned all of this? Even down to the precise point that he knew I would read this. I guess he truly is brighter than I had originally thought. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint him after he went through the effort to get this for me."

Tsubaki removed her towel, of course, now fully exposed. The only thing Black Star didn't buy for her were bras and underwear, which she for one, was glad he didn't do. She picked up her bra and latched it into place. The next thing she put on was her underwear. Then she picked up the shirt and pulled it down over herself, a little bit uncomfortably, but it fit perfectly, in tune with her curves. Next, she took the capries and pulled them up her legs, one at a time. Finally, she slipped on her socks and fastened her shoes.

"Another one?" But yet another sticky note made its presence known on the sole of the right shoe. This note read, "Hey, keep your hair down." Tsubaki took a second look at the note.

"That's right!" she walked again towards the dresser, and put back the clothes that she had gotten out before seeing Black Star's note. When she put all the clothes back, she reached for her hair brush.

"1...34...65...83...100." Tsubaki brushed her hair 100 times on each side. "I think that is sufficient." She sat the brush down on her nightstand. "Oh, I still need to make the bed." As Tsubaki was shifting the sheets to their proper places, she smelled a familiar stench. "Black Star...really?" Tsubaki knew that from that smell Black Star had been sleeping in her bed. It was weird, really. Tsubaki had been with Black Star for a long while now. She knew of what his sweat smelled. Though, to her, his smell kind of soothed her, in a way. She always felt relaxed knowing every day she would wake up and her meister would be there, always so jaunty, making her feel amused and looking forward to what the rest of the day would bring.

"I can't wash them now, Black Star is waiting for me." While making the bed, she placed the pillows at the head of the bed and then the sheets on top of that, followed by the comforter. When she had accomplished that, she put the stuffed animals in their places. Then she walked to the door and turned off the light, closing the sliding door behind her as she walked out into the hallway.

"Yo, Tsubaki!" he said as he greeted Tsubaki with the usual "Good Morning" gesture. Black Star was sitting on the sofa with both of his arms behind the backing of it. He was looking at Tsubaki with intrigue. "How do you like it, Tsubaki?" he asked hopeful for a positive reply. "Your clothes, I mean." he said to make sure Tsubaki didn't get confused.

"Yes, they are lovely, thank you." she began to fidget with the buttons on the pockets on her capries. "But, how did you know my measurements?"

Black Star looked up to her blushing. "W-well" he started "it's just that I have been living with you for how many years now? I think I would know things such as your bust by now."

Tsubaki could not help but blush at his statement. "Oh...I guess you would. Heheh" she paused for a bit before she realized. "Wait just a min-"

"HYA HAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA!" Black Star could contain himself no longer, letting himself expload with laughter.

Tsubaki watched as he rolled onto the floor, bursting with laughter. His laugh magically sucked her in and she just had to join in on the laughter."Heehee~"

"HYA HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled again, "There you go Tsubaki! Laugh with me!"

Tsubaki and Black Star continued to laugh until their stomachs hurt to much for them to continue.

As their laughing had died down, they heard a knock on the door.


End file.
